Family Ties
by Raider16
Summary: Law & Order: SVU and Buffy the Vampire Slayer crossover. What if Faith LeHane was a product of Rape just like Olivia Benson and was on a search for her father a search that lead her to NYC and to Det.Benson. Could they be sisters?


Family Ties 

Author: SVURaider1-6

Pairings: BTVS: Buffy/Faith

SVU: Alex/Olivia

Fiction Rating: T

Disclaimer: roses are red violets are blue if I owned the characters in this story why would I share them with you? Seriously, I own nothing. Olivia, Alex, Elliot, Munch, Fin, Cragen, and any other Law & Order characters belong to Dick Wolf. Buffy, Faith, and any other Buffyverse characters belong to the holy Joss Whedon not me. 

A/N: I have no beta so I'm sure that my grammar and spelling will suck but there's only so much spelling and grammar check can do, sorry please don't hate me for it.

A/N 2: Story is set after the last season of Buffy. Faith and Buffy a together and live in England and help run the Council. Set after the 7th season (I think) of SVU and the 1st season of Conviction (If I'm wrong please tell me I'd appreciate knowing, thanks.) I thinks that's about it, any questions about timeline or anything feeling free to comment and I'll try and answer your questions. I accept comment actually I live for them but no flames please. You don't like it don't read it as easy as that. Thanks.

A/N 3: I don't know much about Olivia's mom's rape so I'm kinda going with what I do know, which isn't much. If there's something wrong at any point with it please tell me, I wanna make this as right as I can. thanks

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mid-Morning sun shone through the large bay windows casting a yellow ting across the large study. The light cast a glow upon the large cherry stained desk before the window causing the wood to shine brightly. A lone darkly clad figure sat at the desk with booted feet upon the desk leaning back in the old leather chair and gazing out the large windows at the morning world. The morning light shined on the figures face showing the world the seldom face.

"Good morning, Lady LeHane, and what a beautiful morning it is." Came the overly preppy voice of the butler as he walked into the study. The figure turned to face the man, never taking her feet off the desk or removing her hands from their place crossed on her abdomen. The face that was reviled was none other then the face of Rouge Slayer: Faith LeHane. The butler smiled at her before placing a large metal binder on her desk. "Its adventure time. These are new assignments from Lord Giles. Will you be running around the cities of Transylvania? Hmmm." He asked gesturing to the binder; Faith glanced down at it before returning her gaze back to looking out the window sadly. "Or maybe ancient Egypt, after the ghost of a long ago Pharaoh?" He placed another binder on her desk on top of the first one. "And last maybe South America, a Polchick demon that's been causing all kinds of chaos for the local villagers. Sounds like a good slay." Yet again he placed another binder in front of the woman, luckily this one was the last.

Faith didn't take her gaze from looking out the window and softly asked, "Do you know what day it is, Henry?"

Henry's face turned serious and sadness was laced on every word as he responded, "Yes. The 15th.

"And that is never a good day." Faith sadly said in a chipped English/Bostonian accent and never moving her empty eyes from the English hills out side the window. Henry nodded and turned to leave Faith alone just as he reached the study doors he stopped and turned back to address his boss. "Lady Summers is awaiting your company in the dinning hall, shall I tell her you'll be there shortly?"

"No. Tell her I won't be able to join her this morning and that'll I'll see her at the Council this afternoon."

"Very well Faith, but may I say something?" Faith glanced at him and nodded then returned her gaze back to the English Hills. "Its seems that lately you've been treating Lady Summers as more of a one night stand then as the woman you love and are committed to. You're marrying in less then two months, yes?" Faith slowly nodded and Henry continued, "You do still want to marry her, yes?" Faith tensed and looked sadly down at her hands in her lap, Henry took that as a bad sign. "What's wrong, Faith, you do still love Buffy right?" Henry looked generally concerned at the look on Faith's face; he studied her for a moment taking in her saddened posture and depressed state. "Faith, what's the matter? You seem sad this morning; you shouldn't be spending the last two months before you're married depressed. Has lady Summers done or said something to upset you, something about the wedding maybe?" Faith sighed heavily and shook her head no. "Then what are you afraid of? You should be happy Buffy loves you there's no doubt in that."

"Ah but will she love me after she finds where I came from, what I am." Faith whispered, so low that Henry barely heard her she turned her dark empty eyes to the man before her and recognition dawned on Henry. "I doubt that she will careless or love you less if she does know. I think its best that you tell her and soon, maybe today." With that said Henry quickly left closing the large study doors behind him and leaving Faith in the quiet room.

Faith turned her attention back to the hills outside the window before removing her feet from her desk and standing. Slowly she walked to the large filing cabinet across the room, opening the drawer she pulled out various files. The files were old and worn, the edges folded or torn and had to be handled with care. She started down at the brown files; she looked at the tab of the first file that read _Laura K. LeHane. _

She walked back to her desk and set the files down before taking a seat. Gently she flipped open the first file and softly picked up the black and white picture of a woman. She stared at the woman that was her mother for a few moments before setting it aside to read the file. She read down until she found what she was looking for, _Raped March 5, 1980. Location of Rape: deserted ally near college campus, New York City. Suspect: None, case cold. _Faith read down to the notes on of the detectives had made. _Result of Rape: One child- Faith Danielle LeHane. Born December 30, 1980, in Boston, Massachusetts. _

She closed that file and picked up another, she read the name _Serena M. Benson _on the tab, she flipped it open and began to read. _Raped on April 5, 1963. Location: deserted ally near college campus in New York City. Suspect of Rape: Zachary R. Cowstin- Charges dropped by DA due to lack of evidence. _Faith read down until she found the notes section, _Result of Rape: One child- Olivia Karrina Benson. Born January 23, 1964 in New York City. _

Once again she closed that files and picked up the last one and flipped it open. She grimaced at the ugly picture of one Zachary R. Cowstin; she set the picture aside quickly feeling that she was going to throw up if she looked at him any longer. She began to read over the raps for the man. _Zachary R. Cowstin. Arrested for armed robbery, grand theft auto, and solicitation of drugs. Spent five year in an upstate penitentiary for all crimes, released early on 'good behavior'. _ She read down until she found what she was looking for, _Suspect in the rape of Serena M. Benson on April 5, 1963. Charges dropped by DA due to lack of evidence. _

Flipping the last file closed Faith sighed and ran a hand over her face. She reached over and picked up the phone and dialed the Council number. "Jonathan, its Faith, give Red a message for me. Tell her I need the files of an Olivia Karrina Benson, last known location New York City. Bring me everything, thanks." She hung up and piled the files up on her desk, picking up the photo of Cowstin a look of disgust crossed her face. "So you could very well be my father." She threw the photo in the file then whipped around and grabbed her coat then walked out the patio door to the garden.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faith walked through the garden to a small pasture over looking the hills of the English countryside; she walked up to a small stone plaque in the middle of the pasture. She gently kneeled before the stone and ran her fingers over the cold stone and raised letters of the words, _Laura Katherine LeHane. Born September 15, 1960 – Died October 18, 1996. Daughter, Sister, and Mother, forever Loved and Missed. _Although this wasn't the place where he mother lay she considered this the place she could go to see or talk to her.

The brunette's gaze shifted from the words to the gray gloomy sky above her, silent tears ran down her cheeks, she looked back to the stone and stifled her soft sobs. "Hi Mom. Happy birthday. I miss you, sorry I haven't visited in a while but things have been really hectic with the wedding and all, only two months left. I know you'd be proud and happy for me even though you'd probably be yelling in a drunken haze. I'm so sorry I blamed everything on you I had no idea what you were going through until you told me. I know I said I hated you and all that but really I didn't, I loved you, still do. I just never understood why you hated me until I found out about how I had come to be and who or rather what my father was.

Now I don't blame you for hating me and resenting me so much I completely understand I would feel the same way. I wish I could go back and fix things and get back the time that was stolen from us but I can't so I'm going for the second best I'm going to find you justice I promise. I have a few leads I plan on fallowing them; I'm going to solve your rape. Promise." Faith sighed heavily and wiped away the tears that fell down her cheeks, she ran her fingers over the cool stone again. "I love you mom I know I never said that enough and I think I probably should have and I'm sorry for not. I miss you so much.

I wish you were here to watch your only daughter marry the person she planed to spend her life with but I know that you'll be watching that'll you'll be there in spirit. I'm so sorry mom, I'm sure that you forgive me now and I forgive you too. I should really get back to the house I still need to talk to Buffy about all this. I love you and miss you." She raised her finger to her lips and kissed then before placing them on the stone and standing. She looked down at the plaque again and smiled sadly before turning back towards the house, her tears drying on her cheeks.

As Faith walked through the doors of her manor she was greeted by her blonde still pajama-clad fiancée, in her hand a hot cup of coffee. Buffy walked up to her and greeted her with a warm soft kiss and handed the brunette the hot coffee. "One, good morning. Two, I got you coffee. Three, Henry said we needed to talk and I agree. Finally four, I love you." Faith smiled at her and took her hand while using the other to raise the hot coffee to her lips for a sip allowing the hot beverage to warm her cool body.

"I know and we will, I promise. First I'm awaiting something from Willow when it gets here we can talk ok." She softly whispered to her lover and kissed her forehead before brushing passed her towards the study. Buffy watched her go sadly, sighing she turned back and found Henry looking at her compassionately. "She'll tell you don't worry, just give her time." He stated softly.

Buffy shook her head to keep the tears at bay, "I have given her time! I gave her time after Sunnydale went to hell; literally, I gave her time to find herself after that! For God sake I gave her two years of my life! I waited two years for her! I think I've given her all the time I can!"

Henry placed a calming hand on her shoulder, "And is Faith not the child who never knew true love let alone any love what so ever. She's got trust issues even now with you; she's never felt this way. Buffy, you know all this why explain it again. I assure you she'll tell you and things will be ok. Trust me." And with that Henry walked back towards the kitchen leaving Buffy alone in the large hall.

"I'm going to the stables!" Buffy announced quiet irritated and walking out the manor doors.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faith stood before the large doors of her office balcony, arms crossed behind her back and looking out to the hills of the English county side. She opened the doors to, the balcony and walked to the edge, she looked over to the stables and found Buffy walking one of the large horses out if the stable before mounting him. The blonde walked the horse towards the marked trails of the hills. A smile soft smiled formed on Faith's lips as she watched her future wife walk the horse gallantly. She was lost so far in thought of the future that she didn't hear the footsteps behind her approach.

"Are and always will be in love, it amazes me." The tall Englishman spoke as he stepped next to the dark slayer.

"Hey G-man what are you doing here?" The brunette rasped quietly.

He smiled and held up a file, "Willow said you wanted these. I thought I would bring them by since I needed to talk to you and since Henry and I are the only ones that know your reasons for investigating these cases."

Faith took the files and thanked him. She walked back to her desk and set the file down and took a seat. Giles followed after her and sat in one of the chairs before the desk. "I take it you read the file, so summarize it for me." She stated as she propped her feet up on her desk and opened the file marked _Olivia K. Benson. _

Giles cleared his throat and began, "Olivia Karrina Benson, Born January 23, 1964. Mother was Serena M. Benson. She's a detective with the New York City police's Special Victims Unit in Manhattan. She's lived in New York City her whole life, never moved. Attended University there graduated in the top of her class, attended police academy there and once again graduated top of her class. Loves her job, many excellent citations, and one hell of a detective from what I've read. She believes that this is her destiny, feels that due to her past she has to fight for other victims, a regular hero. The woman could have been a slayer, I think I'm going to have that looked in to actually…" He trailed off.

"Hmm, of course you will." Faith replied, her voice a mix of Bostonian and an English accent.

"Right. Ah, so star police officer she's been with SVU for close to seven years, way past the normal tour time for that squad."

"Its in her blood." Faith stated still reading over the files of Olivia.

"Hmm, but she's also very much like you." Faith looked up at him with a raised brow. "Drunken mother, suffered from abuse, lashed out a lot, shall I go on?"

"She may have had a life similar to mine but she never killed a man in cold blood for 'the fun of it' or because 'the boss said so'. Don't compare someone with such high standings to me, it unfair to her." Faith replied coolly her gaze boring in to Giles. "What else."

Giles chuckled and sat back farther in his chair and crossed his legs. "Would you like personal history too?" Faith looked up and glared at the old man, Giles continued ignoring by the look. "Rumor has it that's she's secretly seeing Assistant District Attorney now Bureau Chief from her unit. A one Alexandra Cabot."

"And that's important how? She's a demon planning on taking over the world or something?"

"No, heavens no. She's better," He paused for dramatic effect that of which was lost on Faith as she looked up and nodded impatiently for him to continue. "She's a Watcher." Faith's head snapped back at the words, "You're kidding right."

Giles shook his head and held up another file, "Take a look for yourself if you want. The file of one Alexandra Cabot, official Watcher's copy." He hand it to the brunette and she quickly flipped it open.

"She still a Watcher? Part of the Council?" She asked.

"Yes, she reports anything of the supernatural to us…occasionally."

"She's looking over anyone?" Faith glanced up at Giles and picked up her pen to write the information down.

Giles shook his head no; "She's only there to keep things clean and quiet as it were."

Faith nodded then asked, "Is she loyal?" Giles nodded again. "Its says here she was in Witness Protection, one of our ops?"

"No, the was the U.S D.E.A. She pissed of a powerful Columbian drug dealer, Caesar Velez, and to our knowledge a lieutenant of the first. We sent over our best team to take care of him things went well he was terminated and she's out now."

"I have to take care of our own, hmm. Anything else?" Faith asked.

"No anything else you need to know is there. Is there anything you need?"

"Yes." Faith replied closing the file and setting it on the desk, she then laced her fingers on her stomach and looked up at Giles and aid sternly, "I need a plane ticket to New York that leaves tonight."

Giles nodded once and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and looking softly at Faith. "I see and what about Buffy? Have you told her?"

"I plan on telling her as soon as you leave. Contact Cabot and tell her I will be arriving tonight and need to meet her, and make all the proper arrangements. And Giles, this is highly confidential. Ok?"

"Of course, Faith." He replied standing and heading toward the office doors. He stopped with his hand on the knob and turned back, "And Faith, you really have changed. You're doing the right thing, be careful and good luck."

"Thanks, Giles." He nodded a last time and left. Faith then buzzed Henry and told him to pack her bag and to send Buffy up when she got back from riding. As she was putting away the files in her bag the office doors opened and in walked Faith's blonde goddess. Faith looked up at Buffy and quickly put her things down and walked over to the blonde, gently she took her hands. "We need to talk." She lead Buffy over to the couch in the office, they sat with Faith still grasping the blondes hands. "I'm going to explain everything but I want no interruptions ok." Buffy nodded and Faith began:

"When my mother was in college in New York City she was on her way home from the coffee shop she worked at, she was just crossing the campus and less then twenty yards from her dorm when she was attacked. It was dark so the guy was able to sneak up on her pretty easily, she didn't see him until he grabbed her. He drug her to an empty ally near the campus." Faith paused to gather her courage and thoughts; she looked at Buffy's face to she how she was acting. "He held a knife to her throat and raped her repeatedly. Of course she reported it but the cops never found the guy then nine months later out popped me." Faith sighed heavily and buried her face in her hands. "I'm a product of rape," She whispered hoarsely and finally allowing the tears to fall as well as the last of her walls. Buffy looked at Faith sadly and gently took her fiancée's hand. "That's why my mother hated me and I became what I am or was, whatever. I know you probably hate me now so its ok I understand I don't blame you. If you decide to go I won't stop you."

"Faith," Buffy softly said hooking her finger under the dark haired girls chin and raising her chin so she could look into her eyes. "This changes nothing, it doesn't make me think less or love you any less. I could never hate you, I love you and nothing will ever stop that. I don't care how you're here or why you're here I'm just glade you're here by my side with me, that's all that matters. What you were doesn't matter anymore it changes nothing between us. Loving you is the only thing that matters, our happiness and love is the only thing that matters. Please believe me when I say I love you no and forever." She cupped the other girls face and wiped away the tears with her thumb while gazing into the chocolate eyes of her future wife. The dam finally broke and Faith flung herself into Buffy's arms, letting all her locked up emotions out all the while whispering her love for the blonde.

Faith was the first to pulled out of the tight embrace; she looked at her lover then leaned forward to kiss the blonde softly. She sniffed up the remained of her tears and rested her forehead against Buffy's. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I had to be sure about a few things first." She whispered. "Its ok, I understand." Buffy replied. "But there's more," Faith continued. "I'm leaving for New York tonight. I need to find out who did this to my mother, who my father is. I have a lot of new leads and I'm going to follow up on them. There was a woman raped in the same place years before my mother, that rape has the same M.O and everything I'm pretty sure it's the same man. I have this gut feeling it is, I have to go find out."

"I understand. We'll go together, I'm not leaving you alone in this we're doing this together, I promise. I love you." Buffy whispered.

"I love you too so much." Faith leaned forward and deeply kissed the blonde again. "I'll have Henry pack your bag and I will explain everything else on the way. We have to meet a Watcher there though. Giles' is making the rest of the arrangements."

"What's her name?" Buffy curiously asked.

"Alexandra Cabot. She Bureau Chief or whatever in Manhattan and rumor has it the secret lover of Olivia Benson." Faith replied as her hand glide up the blondes toned thigh and her lips brushed against her jaw.

"Who's Olivia?" A breathless Buffy asked moving her hands over Faith's back and pulling her closer.

"The first victims daughter; another product of rape and probably holds the key to finding the man that did this. And she could be the only family I have left." The rouge slayer whispered against her lovers throat, her kisses moving southward as her hands moved up under the blondes cotton shirt.

"But that's only if the rapes were committed by the same man, right?" The breathless whispered came from Buffy as she moved her hands under Faith's shirt and around to her toned abs.

"Yes. I think that the guy that did this is a Zachary R. Cowstin. He was a suspect in Serena Benson's rape but he was never found guilt the DA had to drop the charges due to lack of evidence, case went cold. But Det. Benson has been looking for her mother's rapist as well, I'm sure that if we work together we'll find something."

Buffy moaned at the feeling's Faith's hands and kisses were drawing from her. "Does she know about Cowstin?"

"I'm not sure, she most likely does but I still want to meet her and exchange notes or whatever. The cases have the same M.O and everything its gotta be him and we're gonna prove it but I need Det. Benson's help to crack this. I have a feeling she'll help with either little to no persuasion." Faith's hands moved up to cup Buffy's round breasts causing a groan to come from her lover.

"Tell…tell me more on the way to New York, I wanna help ok but right now we need to calm down a little ok babe. I really don't wanna be all hot for you before I get on a plane and I doubt we have time right now to make love." Buffy pulled back and removed Faith's hands from her chest and place a light kiss on her lover's lips a final time.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you." She once again captured the blonde's lips in a passionate kiss. "That's the last one…for now, promise."

Someone cleared their throat and both looked toward the doors and found Henry smiling at them. "Lady LeHane, Lady Summers, your car is waiting out front. Good luck and take care, I shall see you soon." He turned and walked away leaving the two women alone again. Faith kissed Buffy deeply again before taking her hand and rising they headed to the car.

As they approached they found a tall shorthaired sunglasses wearing woman leaning against the black limo. When the woman saw Buffy and Faith approaching she immediately stood up straight and greeted them, "Lady LeHane, Lady Summers. I'm special agent Damali Rayne; I am to a company you as per orders from Lord Giles. If you have any questions or concerns he said to contact him. You're plane leaves in two hours so I suggest we move quickly." The three nodded and got into the limo and headed towards the airport.

TBC………

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
